Sailor Moon L
by Crystal Starlight
Summary: What if there was a Sailor Sun? Or a Sailor Earth?


Sailor Moon L: Sailor Moon Love  
by Crystal Starlight  
  
Author's note: Hi!!!!! Crystal Starlight here. This story uses the dub names and takes place after Sailor Moon R but the outers are in here to. Also, this is my first fanfic, so don't flame me pleeez!!!! and if I seem to have used some other people's ideas, I didn't mean to, i swear! I've only read like three other fanfics anyway. Also, I don't own these characters and I don't have any money anyway, lol. anyways, I hope you enjoy it! e-mail me at crystalsmgirl@yahoo.com and review me!!!!! thankx!!!!  
  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Desolate. Empty. Lifeless. Barren.  
  
Such was the NegaVerse.  
  
Nothing but barren landscape as far as the eye could see, except that since there was no life there was no eye to see it anyway.  
  
It had been years since life had last been seen on this desolate landscape, ever since the mighty warrior Sailor Moon had defeated the evil Queen Beryl all those years ago. Since then, not a thing had changed.  
  
Not a thing.  
  
Except one thing.  
  
You see, the destruction of the NegaVerse had been complete. Anything alive at the time had been destroyed.  
  
But one thing wasn't exactly.... alive.  
A certain body, a certain general, had been encased in ice.  
  
And that person...... was awake.  
  
Jedite opened his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
PART ONE  
  
"I'M LAAAAAAATE!!!!!" shrieked serena as she ran down the street AGAIN, pigtails flying. She ran smack into her best friend Molly, who also seemed to be running late.  
  
"Come on, Serena let's go or Ms. Haruna will have our skin!" she said in her lilting Brooklynese soprano, as she grabbed Serena's hand and they ran as fast as they could towards Crossroads Junior High.  
  
They slid into their seats just as the bell rang, just barely escaping the wrath of Ms. Haruna one more time. Serena leaned over to her best friend and whispered "Hey, Mol, why were YOU late?"  
  
Molly whispered back "I slept late."  
  
Serena grinned widely. "Join the club!"  
  
They both giggled. Ms. Haruna whirled around. "Girls!" she exclaimed, "No talking in class!"  
  
"Yes, Ms. Haruna," they replied meekly, and got out their books.  
  
***  
  
"So, Mol," said Serena as the girls walked to the arcade, "why did you sleep late? Did you forget to set your alarm?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Molly. "I slept right through it!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! It was so weird! I was like having like the weirdest dream."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Well" said Molly as the girls turned the corner "I don't remember exactly what happened. That's what's so weird, all I know is that I was in a fight with somebody. Like, with violence and stuff."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Serena. "Sounds scary. Were you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Molly. "I think I won, actually." "Weird!" said Serena. "Oh, look, we're at the arcade."  
  
The girls entered the building, waved to Andrew, and wandered over to their usual spot at the Sailor V game. Molly popped some quarters in, and proceeded to move the controls around expertly. "Wow, Molly," said Serena, "Have you practiced?"  
  
"No," said Molly. "You're really good! Look, you already have, like, three hundred thousand points!"  
  
Molly continued to play the game, her hands moving quickly around the controls. Suddenly, the machine let off a beeping sound, and Sailor V keeled over on the screen.   
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Serena, "You got the high score! You even beat Amy!" (author's note: Anybody remember when before Amy was a scout when she beat the video game? Maybe it's because she was going to be a scout? I won't say anymore because I don't want to ruin the end!) Molly smiled. "I don't know. I guess I'm just lucky."  
  
Lita then walked into the arcade arm-in-arm with her boyfriend, Ken. "Hi Serena!" Lita said. "Hi Lita! Hi Ken!" Molly looked up from the Sailor V game and smiled at Lita and Ken. She then looked upset. "Whats wrong, Molly" Serena asked. "I was just thinking how lucky your friend Lita is, having a boyfriend and all. I wish I had a boyfriend, Molly sighed. "Oh, come on Molly having a boyfriend isnt everything, their are plenty of fish in the sea," Lita said soflty. "Yeah, and the only one is Melvin!" Molly burst into tears and ran out the door.  
  
"Oh well lets just leave her and go play some games Ken." Lita said. Ken, being the silent type, just nodded. Serena blinked. "OMG I just remembered i have a date with Darien I'm outtie!"   
  
***  
  
PART TWO  
  
Jedite walked through the streets dazed and confused. "Where the h*** am I? What happened to Queen Beryl?" He bumped into Rei, knoking her and her packages over.   
  
"WHY DONT YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU STUPID MORON!" she screamed.   
  
Jedite's face became angry. "NOW LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE...No, nevermind, your not worth it. Your just a stupid teenager."  
  
***  
  
"well looks like some one has a major atitude problem!" Raye screamed. Jedite thoght she was on PMS, so he left. He whispered "at least she isn't sailor moon."   
Rei feeled something bad. "i got strong Negavibes. something will happan in the future!"  
  
***  
  
Darien sat on the stret, looking very bored. He had a date with Serena and she was an hour late (she isn't bright after all)! "i'm here, Darien!" Serena pranced. She then triped over a rock. "let me help you up Serena." Darien grabed her hand and yanked her to his chest. Serena blushed and her heart ponded. Would they kiss like last time.   
  
"Serena, i got to tell you something. when i was waiting for you, i met a wonderful girl. she called herself Allie. we managed to get to know each other and even had lunch while waiting for you! she is so smart, prettier and is actually ON TIME! so, i want to break up." Darien said, pushing Serena away.   
  
Serena fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. "why, Darien, why? didn't we love each other and doesn't love conquer all?"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Ken and Lita were waling down to the arcade. Then, they saw Amy and Mina. "hi Ami! hi Mina!" Lita said. "It is nice to sea you. Where are you doing?" Amy asked. "to the arcade!" Lita grined.   
  
Ami frowned. "You too should not be wasting time in that silly arcade! study or something!" she scolded. "Hey, i want to go to the arcade too!" Mina jumped hapily. "you don't have to study everyday! You need to have fun and enjoy your lives!" Lita declared. Ken said nothing. "Ok, I'll go. You have a pont." Amy smiled. They all walked down the street and heard a scream. There was a hideous monstor attacking the arcade! Ken passed out. Mina grabed her communicater and yelled into it 'a monster is at the arcade! come quick!'. Ami, Lita and Mina ran into an alley. "Let's transform, scouts!" lita yelled.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Then, they were all in thier sailor suits and came to beat the monster. "Mercury bubles blast!" Mercury yelled, sending her bubbles towards it. The monstor roared and hit Mercury and she hit a wall and into a trash cans.   
  
"You b*******! I'm gonna kill you!" Jupiter yelled, charging toward the monstor. tthe monstor hit poor Sailor Jupiter and she flew towards Merucry. Sailor Venus was nervous. How would she beat the monstor?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, a girl that looked just like Bertie except she had green hair (like emerald) stood on the roof of a building. She wore a halter top and baggy pants (like this Eudial i heard on the net. i can't wait to see her and the season she's in dubbed!) She cackled evily.   
  
"Now your trapped. There is no escape. And I will help Jedite have revenge!" she said. Her name was Alexandrite and she was the girl Darien met and loved!  
  
***  
  
PART THREE  
  
Sailor Venus closed her eyes tight. "Venus crescent beam smash!!!!" she shouted, firing the attack at the monster. The monster dodged and smacked Sailor Venus, who flew into a brick wall and slid down the wall and lied there unconcious.  
  
Sailor Mercury's eyes filled with tears. "Who will save us now? Where is Sailor Moon? Where is Sailor Mars? Is there anybody else to help us?"  
  
"Stop right there!"  
  
The monster whirled around to see a girl standing in the doorway of the arcade. She had a green skirt on her sailor suit and a blue bow and blue boots and the gem on her tiara was green. She had short red hair tied in a blue bow. "I won't let you hurt the sailor scouts! Because I am a sailor scout! I am Sailor Earth, the sailor of the Earth! And I will punish you!"  
  
"Earth......quake!" she shouted. (this attack looks kinda like Sailor Uranus's attack world quaking or whatever it is -- I dunno, I've never seen her but I've read about her but I won't write about her because she's a lesbian and that's not good for a children's show.)  
  
"Aaaaaaaa!" the monster screamed. It turned into dust.  
  
Sailor Jupiter slowly stood up. "Thank you... but who are you?" she asked Sailor Earth.  
  
"I am Sailor Earth," said the mistery scout, and winked, and walked out of the arcade.  
  
Meanwhile, a boy with long blonde hair had walked into the arcade. He looked down at Mina, who had destransformed from Sailor Venus but was still unconsius. "She's f*****g beautiful!" he thought. He scooped her up in his arms. "Hey!" he called out to Sailor Jupiter, "We gotta get this lady some help!"  
  
Then Mina opened her eyes. "Hello," she said softly.  
  
"Hello," said the boy.  
  
"I'm Mina," said Mina.  
  
"I'm Jack," said the boy. "I'm a friend of Ken. Do you know Ken?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my boyf, uh the boyfriend of a girl I know," said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah...." said Mina. "Jack will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"F*****g-A!" said the boy. "H*** yes."  
  
  
***  
  
Jedite crept up behind the beautiful Alexandrite and clapped his hand over her mouth. She struggled and he said, "Who are you and what are you doing here and why do you have such funny NegaVibes?" He let her go and she turned around and kissed him.  
  
"Alexandrite?" Jedite sputtered.  
  
***  
  
Molly sat up straight in bed. "What another weird dream," she said. Then there was a knock on the door and Serena came in, crying. "Serena?" asked Molly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"D-darien broke up with me!" said Serena through her tears.  
  
"Oh no!" said Molly and hugged her best friend.  
  
***  
  
Sammy stared out the window. "Y do I feel like I'm missing a part of myself? Like I'm not complete, somehow?" he put his hnad up to the window, and waited for the sun to come up.  
  
***  
  
Jack and Mina sat at Cronw Parlur sharing a milkshake. Hes so dreamy, thought Mina. She's f****** hot, thought Jack. "Say Jack" mina began. "Y do U swear so mcuh? My parents tot me never to swear." Jack smiled and kissed Mina. "I swear becuz its fun, baby. Why dont we get outa hear?" Minas face brightened up. "Shure!"  
  
***  
  
Amy was studing in her room with Greg. "After I'm done Greg, what would u like to do?" "well we always do the same things all the time amy, why dont we do something different?" Greg sat up from Amys bed. "like what did you mean, greg?" "Well, instead of studing the Science of Electircity, why dont we Study teh Science of Love?" Amy swooned "oh greg your so romantic" then they made out. (Eww how can she do that?)  
  
***  
  
Ken and Lita were in Kens car talking. (yeah right we know about you Lita. Your just like Amy, Lita. You slut, Lita! Slut slut slut slut I hate u just like I hat Sailor Uranus just because she wares blue) "So who is that guy Jack and how do u know him?" Lita asked. Ken being the silent tpye just shruged and made sign language for school. "Damnit Ken i don't understand sign language! Let's break up and u can go back to barbie!" (LOL) she got out and slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
Sammy sighed as the sun finally rose. "I don't know what it is, but, for some reason, I'm full of life when the sun comes up." Suddenly there was a scream. Sammy got up, yelled, and ran outside. (Dont ask me why but I couldnt figure out a better way to get him outside) When the suns rays hit him, golden light washed down his body to form armor like Prince Dariens only golden. There was another scream. Sammy ran towards the scream and said "Oh my God! I'm coming!"  
  
***  
  
PART FOUR  
  
Alexandrite slinked around in a tight black dress with Jedite on her arm. "Now, sweetie, why don't we take a little energy? Build up on the immense powers we've already got?" She looked into his eyes. Jedite nodded and knocked a little girl to the ground as she screamed. He grabbed her arm and sucked all the energy out of her. (Personally I always thought it was B.O. LOLZ!) "Excellent!" Alexandrite cackled.   
  
"Stop right there!" Sailor Sun stood in the alleyway. "I won't let you hurt these innocent people. In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you!" Jedite snickered. "There's nothing you can do to us, little boy. Go back to mommy." Sun growled and pulled out his visor, which looked like Sailor Mercury's but was blue. "SUN.....FLARE!" The sun shone on Jedite and Alexandrite. They rolled their eyes, pulled on some sunglasses, and disappeared. "Now listen here you little brat Sun, you only just saw part of our power. once we get enough energy you and your pitiful planet will be no more!"  
  
***  
  
Sun watched as they disapeard. he then passed out (i wonder why). Then, a mysterious robed figure came, picked him up and carried him back.  
  
***  
  
"Darien!" Serena caled as she ran towards her man. he was holding hands with Alexandrite (Allie). "Serena, dont bug me! i don't love you any more!" Darien said harshly. Allie looked shocked. "who is this girl? is she your friend?" she asked. "i am not his freind! i am his GIRL freind!" serena barked.   
  
"Darien......" Allie began. "she means OLD girlfreind, allie." Darien replied. "Oh."  
  
Serena started cring. "Y-you hate me darien?" she asked. "Yes! go away!" he said. Serena cried more. "I herd a lot about you SErena." allie said. "People who are prettier and smarter win." Serena cried more (isn't this sad? It'll get better!). They walked away from her and in to darien's house.   
  
It started raning and they got soaked. Darien gave Allie his towel and she scrubbed her hair. "Hey, Darien? do you feel cold?" Allie asked. "yeah." darien noded. "then let's get warmer" allie said as she unbuttoned her shirt. Darien did too and they jumped on the bed and made out (eww). Alexandrite grinned. "the plan is working."   
  
Jedite had been conected to Alexandrite and could see what she was doing. He then could see her and Darien doing it. But, he didn't know the plan. "Alexandrite, how could you? you dumped me! that man, it looks like Tuxedo mask! I'll kill him!" Jedite thought.  
  
***  
  
"Jack, whats wrong? mina asekd. "nothing," jack blushed.  
  
***  
  
Jupiter ran down the street. She hated how silent ken was. couldn't he talk more? Then she ran into serena. Serena was still crying. "what is it Serena?" lita asked. "D-darien dumped me for another girl!" serena sobed into her friend. "i am so sorry. I just left ken since he is to silent." Lita explained.   
  
"really? why are men so mean?" serena asked.  
  
***  
(now i'll have the outer scouts here. Uranus is alex, neptune is michelle and pluto is susan)  
  
Alex drank some cofee in the cafe with michele. "I sence something michelle. something dark and dangerous." she said. "I did too. i wonder why?" michelle shruged. "maybe there is an enemy nearby!" susan declared as she stirred her tea.   
  
"i hope there isn't. I have a date with Andrew tomorow." alex sighed as she sipped her tea (i don't want alex to be lesbian cause its gross).   
  
"let's investigate!" michelle said.   
  
***  
  
Sammy was in the middle of a dream. he was still pased out so he dreamed. he was dresed like Sailor Sun in a big palace. it looked like it was on the moon. he wondered what he was doing there. "Prince Tranquility!" somebody called. "we need you!"  
  
***  
  
PART FIVE  
  
Jedite lurked behind a corner. "come on, come on, just a little further...." he muttered. Just then Darien came around the corner. Just then Jedite blasted him and he fell over unconsius. Jedite laughed and teleported away. "That'll keep Alexandrite as mine forEVER!" he laughed and teleported away.  
  
***  
  
Sammy woke up in a dark room. There was a cloaked person in the room. "Who r u?" asked sammy "what are you doing here? Where am I?"  
  
The cloaked person didn't say anything but instead handed Sammy a goblet with a golden liquid in it. Sammy looked at it cautiusly and didn't drink it. The cloaked person said in a low voice "you can drink it it won't hurt you." Sammy still didn't drink it. "Who are you?" he asked again.  
  
"You could say I am a old friend of the family. A very close friend." said the man. "I assure you on the soul of my beloved wife that you can drink that drink and you harm will befal you."  
  
Sammy set the goblet down on the table by the bed he was in. "I will not drink it until I know who you are."  
  
"Very well" said the man and drew back his cloak. He looked just like Sammy but with lighter hair and much older. "My name is King Haku. I am the husband of Queen Serenity and King of the Moon. And you are my son, Prince Tranquility."  
  
***  
  
"So, do you just wanna f***, or what?" Jack asked Mina.  
  
"I don't know" said Mina "I don't think I should."  
  
"What? Don't you love me? D***, girl, ain't I everything you always wanted?" Jack asked offended.  
  
"But.... I'm not a slut!" said Mina and Jack said "I didn't say you was! I just want to show you what it means to be my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh okay" said Mina and they made out and did it.  
  
***  
  
Molly said to Serena "Oh, come one, Serena, we'll just go shopping and you'll feel much better, I know it"  
  
"Oh, Mol', I appreciate it, but I'm just too sad. I miss Darien."  
  
"Oh, I understand, Serena," said Molly sadly. "I just wish we could go shopping so I could get my mind off of these dreams" she thought.  
  
***  
  
"....so then me and Mina was all like this and she was all up in that, you know?" finished Jack.  
  
Ken nodded knowingly and grinned. "So how are you and this Lita chick?" asked Jack  
  
Ken frowned and shook his head. "D*** women," said Jack "what did the b**** do to you? She'd give you the boot?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "Women." said Jack.  
  
***  
  
PART SIX  
  
Alex and Andrew walked threw the park. "Come on Andrew why wont you just kiss me?" Alex asked (remember she's not a lesbien cause lesbiens are gross). "Its cuz I still luv Rita not you Alex now why dont you make liek a tere and leaf me alone?" (LOL) Alex burst inot tears proving shes a girl cuz boys dont cry nad ran away.  
  
***  
  
King Haku and Sammy talked quietly. "So u mean that i'm a prince and your my real father? That's just b.s.!" He got up and exited. "Wait" "What" "Dont u want to here what i have to say?" "No" "Please" "No" "Please" "No" "Please" "No" (does ne1 have any idea whos talking im lost now) "Goodbye" "C u later"  
  
  
  
OK that's all I have so far but I will ad more but only if u review me and tell me if u like it!!!! kay in the words of serena I'm outtie!!!  



End file.
